A conventional mobile communication terminal has a video call function, a function of inputting and outputting information, and a data storage function, as well as a voice call function. A variety of audio and visual content is often applied through the mobile communication terminal, due to diversification of functions available through the mobile communication terminal. Accordingly, the mobile communication terminal may perform complex functions, for example, capturing a photo or video, playing a music file or a video file, playing games, receiving broadcasting, and the like. Additionally, the terminal also may perform functions such as that of a storage medium to store personal information or charge a credit card, as well as performing a call function. The above functions are collectively included and accordingly, a multimedia device is implemented.
When the mobile communication terminal has various additional functions as described above, an electrical connector for an input and output of data and a connection to a peripheral device are required. The connector may include a universal serial bus (USB) port through which a user may transmit data of the mobile communication terminal on demand, or an input/output (I/O) port to interface with a peripheral device, such as earphones, a remote controller, a television, and the like.
Connectors used in vehicles and other similar applications may include sealing members to prevent penetration by water therein. Conventional sealing members are formed of an elastic material, such as rubber. When two complimentary connectors are coupled to each other, the conventional sealing member are interposed between the connectors, being deformed and compressed, to prevent water from entering from the outside and to maintain air tightness of a portion in which the connectors are coupled to each other.
However, the conventional sealing members have several disadvantages. For example, a gap between a sealing member and an inner side of the connector is formed due to a space caused by a contraction of a connector forming mold, an incorrect tolerance occurring in manufacturing of existing connectors, and the like. Accordingly, it is difficult to stably maintain a state in which the sealing member is compressed, and a waterproof efficiency are reduced. Additionally, in applications having a wide range of temperatures, a space is formed between a metal portion and a mold based on a difference in physical properties between the metal portion and the mold. Again, due to the space, it is difficult to ensure waterproof properties.
Accordingly, there is a need for a waterproof electrical connector that maintains its waterproofing function even in the presence of the contraction of the connector forming mold, incorrect tolerances, and exposure to wide ranges of temperatures.